Various systems provide notification to a user that another user from among a group of users has joined or is present on a particular network or on a network application. Such a system may indicate to a first user that a second user is available on the network or on an application by providing identification of the second user to the first user, and for example, indicating that the second user is available to talk, chat or otherwise communicate on the network or over the application. The two users may in some cases be physically close or proximate, and be unaware that they could easily or readily meet face-to-face rather than communicate over a network or through an application. In some cases users may have arranged to meet in an area and may not have located each other in the area. Similarly they may have a desire to meet face-to-face with users in the group in other locations when traveling.